Don't blame yourself for this
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: <html><head></head>After Atem is poisoned and weakened, Tenionia feels guilty to what has befallen her friends because of her. However, Atem doesn't see it that way. (Gift for Blood Thirsty Angle)</html>


Me: I know, I know, I am a terrible human being because I haven't posted anything. :/ Don't kill me.

E: You're kinda asking for it.

Me: You're no help.

E: Yup! :3

Me: Anyways, this is for Blood Thirsty Angle, who is my buddy and her story Seven Devils inspired this. This is after the newest chapter, where Atem is poisoned by Zireria though Rhea, who is Anzu's daughter in the past. Tenionia (As you can imagine) feels very guilty and blames herself for not only Atem's poisoning, but the war and Mahad's death. I originally meant to post some other one shots where you see what is going on in Tenionia's head during the war, but I haven't gotten that far. Hope you guys enjoy.

I only own Tenionia and E, as well as Zireria. Other ocs like Rhea belong to Blood thirsty Angle. I don't own Yugioh. ;)

* * *

><p>Tenionia walked slowly though the halls of the palace, rubbing her arms as she walked. She felt so lost. She didn't know how to help Atem or Teana. Her thoughts were heavily on Rhea. The girl hadn't been the same when she had returned, but Tenionia could have never imagined that Zireria would simply use her in such a way. What also troubled her was the last thing that Zireria had said.<p>

_"The next time we meet, sister, I will kill you, your friends and everyone else you care about." _Tenionia shuddered. How Zireria looked, it reminded her of her father. Tenionia gave her head a shake.

"I'm being silly. Father is dead, I need to focus." Tenionia soon stopped in front of the Pharaoh's chambers and she knocked quietly. A healer opened the door and allowed her inside.

"How is he?" She asked, trying to keep her voice even for Atem's sake. The healer shook his head.

"It doesn't look good, my princess. We don't have the means to combat to poison." Tenionia swallowed and nodded in understanding.

"Leave him to me." She replied and the healer looked uneasy.

"Are you certain, my lady? This poison is very strong."

"I will be fine. I will not stand by as he is on Anubis' doorstep." Her voice was cool and stern. She surprised herself a little. She sounded almost like a queen. The healer only nodded and retreated the room. Tenionia turned to see Atem laying on the bed. He was completely still, it looked like he wasn't even breathing. The princess made her way across the room to the bed, her footsteps didn't even make a sound on the marble floor. When she sat on the edge of the bed, she touch his cheek. She bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, Atem. I never meant for you to get hurt like this." She turned away as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I never meant for any of this to happen. Mahad... Rhea..." Tenionia turned and kissed his cheek. She lingered and tried to held back her tears as she went to leave the room when a scratchy voice spoke.

"T-Tenionia?" She froze before slowly turning around. Atem was awake, but she could tell that he was weakened from the poison. Tenionia felt her tears leak more from her eyes as she almost dashed across the room to embrace her dear friend and lover.

"Atem..." Atem returned the embrace. Tenionia felt him wince and she looked up.

"I'm sorry... I-" Atem shook his head.

"No, it's alright, it's just the poison." Tenionia pulled away and looked down. Atem touched her cheek as a tear rolled down it.

"Why do you weep?" He asked quietly. It took a moment for the woman to answer.

"I never meant..." Atem hushed her.

"I don't blame you. Rhea... She wouldn't have done it of her own will. She can be selfish, but she wouldn't do something like poison me of her own will. I've been there all her life and I've been nothing but kind to her." He sounded to cough and Tenionia placed her hands on his chest, allowed her magic to ease his cough.

"You're weak from the poison. You should rest." Atem took her hand as he lay down on the bed.

"Tenionia, this war was never your doing. No matter what Seto or Zireria tell you, this war was never your fault." Tenionia blinked. Atem managed a weak smile.

"Tenionia, I love you, and I don't blame you at all. So please, don't blame yourself." Fresh tears started to fill her eyes again.

"Atem, I can't..." He touched her hand.

"You are strongest person I've ever known. Trust me when I say that things will get better, and once this nightmare is over, you'll know peace and love." A quiet sob escaped and Atem pulled the princess into an embrace. Atem and Tenionia just lay there, quiet as Tenionia began to sob into his chest. Atem just ran his fingers through her hair and didn't say anything more. What could he say? Soon, her sobbing quieted and she fell asleep. Atem smiled as he removed the crown from her head and pulled a blanket over her. He kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, My sweet Nia..." Then he drifted off himself.


End file.
